


One Shots That Will Ruin Your Childhood

by tryingsoul



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Tom and Jerry (Van Beuren)
Genre: Abuse, Animals, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingsoul/pseuds/tryingsoul
Summary: This is a collection of stories featuring characters from the shows I watched as a child.
Relationships: Boots/Swiper
Kudos: 10





	1. It Was Him All Along | Dora the Explorer

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of making stories with plot twists out of the shows I watched as a child just came to mind. Then it resulted to this first story. I hope this brightens up your day.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if I made you happy because of this. That will make me happy, too. Enjoy human!

It was the usual sunny day with the vast blue sky decorated by clouds of varying shapes – a regular summer morning for everyone except for the lone fox living inside the woods. 

Swiper the Fox was determined, at least he thought he was. With the little courage he gathered, he went out of his humble hut. It took him days to make this decision. There was no way he was backing out.

I’m going to tell her today, he though to himself. Just the idea of confessing his love both made him feel nauseous and thrilled. The mixed emotions swelling inside him caused his heart to beat faster. It only took him a couple of minutes before he found her. He was, after all, a fox.

A few meters from the bush where he was hiding stood a girl wearing a purple shirt. His heart went haywire and by now he was wondering how his body managed to keep this beating organ from popping out of his chest. 

She’s as perfect as usual, Swiper thought. Her brown hair framing her face, her light brown eyes, and her brown complexion complementing her features – how can a person be so perfect yet so simple?

But his thoughts wee roughly interrupted when the leaves above her rustled, brown leaves from the chocolate tree fell as its branches moved.

The Latina girl let out a laugh as a monkey landed in front of her. The grey primate made a little bow before the young lady as if ending his show. 

Swiper’s dreamy expression morphed into a scowl as he shot daggers on the monkey. “Boots,” he muttered under his breath angrily. 

If there was one huge obstacle that kept him from confessing his love it was this monkey. This evil primate brainwashed Dora to believe that all Swiper wanted was to swipe their stuff. He could still hear Boots’ words inside his head.

_That sneaky fox is always trying to swipe our stuff. ___

__It wasn’t long before Dora’s image of him became nothing more but a sly thief._ _

__But before he could wallow on these thoughts, he heard a thud followed by a tiny shriek. He turned his head on Dora’s direction and saw her on the ground with the monkey on top of her. They must have stumbled on each other. Dora was about to push Boots to stand up but he took both of her hands and pinned them on the ground above her. She widened her eyes in shock but, as Boots leaned closer, she eventually squinted her eyes closed. Swiper was about to jump to her rescue when Boots glanced at his direction and said in a clear voice, “I love you.”_ _

__The softened expression on Dora’s face was the exact opposite of Swiper’s furious look._ _

__Without breaking his gaze, Boots continued, “I’ve always been with you but I don’t think you noticed. Every time your eyes brightened with excitement, every time you tried to approach me, every time I hear your voice – I can’t help but fall in love with you more and more. I’m sorry if it took me so long to say this. I’m sorry if I got in between you and your happiness. But know this, I will always be there for you.”_ _

__By this time, Boots felt his tears fall. Dora, oblivious of the fact that his friend’s confession wasn’t for her, was still peacefully lying on the ground with eyes closed._ _

__And Swiper? Well, the whirlwind of emotions he felt minutes ago was nothing compared to the confusion, happiness, and anger taking over his sanity at the moment._ _

__He was confused. All those words that he thought were used to ruin his reputation were actually words that Boots thought could create a wall between Swiper and Dora – a wall that he thought could make Swiper realize that there was someone else willing to make him smile. All those frequent glances were looks of admiration and not just instinct trying to protect them from a thief. How could he miss all of that?_ _

__He was happy. Finally, he was able to figure out what that little pain he felt meant every time Dora and Boots laugh together. It was not jealousy. It was a feeling of disappointment of not being able to make him laugh the same way._ _

__So what about his love for Dora, you ask? It was not love. It was a feeling of admiration. Instead of being with her for a lifetime, Swiper wanted to be her. But the little fox never considered that a relationship with the same sex was possible and to help his mind cope up with this, he somehow turned that love to look like anger from the outside._ _

__And that made him angry. His own mind rejected the idea of loving a creature of the same sex and created a façade._ _

__It was not Dora._ _

__It was Boots all along._ _

__And for the first time in years, Swiper felt free._ _

__He smiled at Boots. He was not going to spend this freedom by himself, especially now that he knew exactly who he truly loved._ _

__“I love you, too!” Swiper shouted before he ran to the creature he truly loved._ _


	2. Mammy | Tom and Jerry

Mammy Two Shoes opened the door with one hand, the other carrying a small bulldog pup. It was two in the morning. No other sound rang in the neighborhood except the loud howling of an adult American bulldog.

Spike turned his head to his owner's direction. His tail wagged up in excitement as he saw his son sleeping soundly on Mammy's hands. 

He was now a father - and a very proud one indeed. The little pup's head moved revealing his small face slightly covered by a blanket.

Mammy Two Shoes slowly placed the puppy beside Spike before her hand gently patted her dog's back. The feel of the dog's fur was too familiar for the woman. 

"You're a father now, Spike," she said calmly but her eyes showed a hint of malice. Her hand lowered down to Spike's genitals, her fingers slowly grazing her dog's balls. "Do as I say or your son's going to experience everything you went through."

Spike whimpered at his owner's touch but deep down he was growling with anger - and yes, fear.

Mammy Two Shoes gave him one last look before her eyes drifted to the little puppy. " You don't want that, do you?"


End file.
